Twowall
Population: 34, Size: 1 acres Wealth: 170 gp. Max value for sale: 11 gp. Max pawn value: 60 gp Demographics: Human (55%), Halfling (29%), Elf (9%), Half-Elf (2%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (1%) Peacemox Accord has a huge library containing important archives, and is known for its strong drink. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: Golden Cloak Owner: Anne Callans, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is unusually full of carriages. Description: The tavern is a timber and brick cabin, with a blue tile roof and a smooth stone floor. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a set of gold scales and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Sausage Soup and a Coffee (4 sp) Egg Soup and a Glass of Brandy (4 sp) Beetroot Burger with Garden Greens and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Other Patrons: Orryn Dungelby, Male Gnome Details Dee Whisear, Female Halfling Details William LaHood, Male Human Details Aramil Xiloroth, Male Elf Details Blacksmith: Della's Truth Owner: Della Sunmeadow, Male Halfling Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is unusually full of carriages. Description: The blacksmith is a marble sprawling single storey building, with a black shingled roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains an empty cage and everything is covered in dust and metal shrapnel. Specials: Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Other Patrons: None Jeweler: The Unicorn's Chain Owner: Susamund Estevant, Female Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The jeweler is a terra cotta single storey building, with a green tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains an empty cage and several framed paintings of necklaces. Specials: Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: Ash-hill Center Owner: Theobald Sanes, Male Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The general store is a wooden simple building, with a small fenced yard and a row of flowers around the building. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and shelves full of souveneirs. A secret door in the cellar opens into a network of tunnels. Specials: Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Lantern, Hooded (phb 152) (5 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Reynard Blumeidan, Male Human Details The house is a stucco single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and well-made wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A small apiary sits just outside the door with honeybees buzzing to and fro. Category:Settlements